Slender and Sally's day of fun
by dark images
Summary: this is just a fluff piece for now it may become more later his is NOT a story about Slenderxsally its more of a father daughter thing requested by WCDragonS.F.EVER


This is just a fluff piece for now it may become more later his is **NOT** a story about Slenderxsally it's more of a father daughter thing requested by WCDragonS.

I am preparing breakfast when I feel tugging on my arm "Slendyman! Slendyman! Are we leaving soon?" It was Sally, even though if she was still alive she would be about 16, she still acted like she was 5. I don't mind though, she is the closest thing I have to family. "Yes Sally why don't you pack a day bag while you wait." She groaned "but Slendyman I already packed a bag."

"What did you put in it?" she thought for a moment "my teddy bear, an extra set of clothes, swim suit and some Band-Aids." I needed to entertain her just for a moment "well go make sure everyone else who is going is packed."

"Who else is going?"

"Jeff, Ben, and Toby, you need to make sure Jeff packed a Damien bag for me." She nodded and ran out of the room "Damien" is my human form if you were wondering. I finished preparing food and set the big platters of food on the dining table and headed up to my room to get changed into Damien form and clothes. When I got down the stairs the four are standing at the door waiting for me, Sally ran up to me "everyone is packed Damien, and Jeff said he packed for you. I look over at Ben who is playing on his DS "to be honest Ben I'm surprised to see you coming."

"There's an arcade." He said blankly not looking up from his game "I'm going to assume you don't need any money." he raised his eye brows smirking "nope." We all piled into the car I drove of course Ben, Sally and Toby sat in the back and Jeff sat next to me Jeff and Toby talked about their latest prank and Sally (sitting next to Ben watching his game intently.) The drive was long and Ben let Sally lean over and slept in his lap and Toby and Jeff both put in their ear buds. The rest of the drive was quiet as the rest of them (excluding Ben) had fallen asleep I woke everyone up as we pulled into the parking lot and they all started to chant "WATER PARK WATER PARK WATER PARK!" Ben did not cheer; they climbed out of the car and waited by the trunk "ok its…3:00 now we'll meet back here at 6:00." There's $50 in each of your bags if you run out before 6 that's not my fault and you'll have to get more on your own please don't get arrested, Toby, Jeff I'm looking at you." They both snicker "you all have phones and know how to use them I already have lockers reserved so don't run away till we get in the gate got it?" they all nodded. We walked up to the ticket booth and we bought tickets, the lady at the booth looked at us funny, a group of 4 teens (one in a suit, two in sweatshirts and one in link cosplay) and a 5 year old girl probably would look strange. We filed in and the second we hear the sound of the gate closing Toby, Jeff and Ben run off in all different directions. I look down at Sally raising a brow she merely giggled back at me. "Can we go to the water slides?" I nodded "yeah but we have to change" I change into my black swim trunks and Sally into a pink swim suit with a skirt. "Ok Sally you ready?" I picked her up letting her ride on my shoulders though I was in human form I was still quite tall and she always enjoyed ridding on my shoulders. We arrive at the nearest ride and I take her off my shoulders, setting her down. She looked at me "ok Sally do you remember water park rules?" she nodded "don't run off without you, don't tell anyone my real name don't, don't tell anyone who you are, don't tell anyone I'm dead aaaaand don't kill anyone."

"And how old are you?"

"8" I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled "can I go up alone and you take video from down here?"

"You sure you want to slide down by yourself." She nodded "ok well go get in line then." She ran off to get in line and I watched her the whole way once she got to the end of the line which was about half way up the stairs she waved. I wave back when I hear the voice of a woman behind me. "She your sister?" I turn to see a woman in a rather revealing bikini. "Adopted daughter." Sort of true, the "adoption" wasn't exactly legal. "Does she know?" well duh she's been dead for the past 11 years I think she would have figured it out. "Ya she knows."

"You two seem really close."

"Well I am raising her." The woman giggled as I looked up at Sally who was waving telling me she was about to go down. I bring up the camera and wait for her signal. "She's a cutie." Sally screamed all the way down the slide and with a splash she landed in the pool. She swam around for a moment then came over. "Ready to go to the next ride Sally?" she shook her head. "I wanna swim for a bit." I nodded trying not to show how much I wanted to leave this pool and the woman who was so obviously flirting with me. "how old is she?" the woman asked "8" I replied begging for something to take me away from this situation. "Um…I'm Gabby." I noticed. "Damien." She smiled "that's a cool name?" really is that the best you can do? "So is there a woman in the family to help raise Sally?"

"Well I have another daughter she's 16 and she loves to help out with Sally." Of course Clockwork is my daughter _in-law_ if you consider Toby my son which I do and she does love to help out with Sally. "Oh but no wife or girlfriend?" I shook my head girlfriend no, boyfriend yes. "Must be hard just the three of you." I was about to tell her it wasn't just the three of us when I saw my proof running up to me. Though I didn't recognize Jeff at first with all that makeup on (water proof naturally.) I was more than happy to see him I waved but Gabby was, annoyingly, looking away so he didn't see. Jeff ran up to me hair soaked and sticking to his neck and back "hey how are things going with Sally?" I looked over at her she seemed to be making friends "making friends as usual." Jeff smiled "ya she does that a lot." Gabby turned to see Jeff and decided to make her presence known. "Oh hello, I'm Gabby, and you are?" her voice was cheery badly hiding the "mine back off" in her voice. "Jeff." Jeff said shaking her hand "are you friends with Damien?" Gabby asked. Oh no. Jeff can be jealous very jealous and saw that she was flirting. "You could say that." Jeff said stepping closer to me "that's nice of you to help him raise Sally." Jeff nodded "Jeffy!" Sally said running over "hey you little monster." Jeff said picking her up and holding her on his hip "I don't know if I would call her a monster I would call her an angel." Gabby saw what was going on and took her stand. "You don't live with her." Jeff responded smiling with a little too much hatred. Jeff turned to me "hey babe I'm hungry you wanna get some food?"

"I'm good but we can go after Sally and I go on a few more rides."

"Fine with me." Jeff slides an arm around my waist and placed his lips on mine throwing Gabby a glare after. Gabby looked blindsided by this but for some reason continued to fight. "I can look after Sally while you guys go get food?" Jeff decided that she needed to get the message. "Why would we leave _our_ precious little girl with some stranger in a bikini that looks like it could fall off at any moment?" Gabby took a step back offended. "here." Jeff said handing Sally to me "hey, why don't you two go play? I'll hang out with my new pal Gabby." Sally poked me "can I go down again?" Sally was young not stupid she knew she was no longer wanted in the situation well by Jeff anyway, if she stayed, Jeff would keep it civil, if not? Who knows what would happen. "Sure then let's go get some cotton candy." Her face lit up and she ran off to get in line. "Now…" Jeff started "he is mine." Jeff said pointing at me "and you're just going to have to deal with it, got it?" Gabby glared "fine I can see when I'm beat."

"I don't think you could if 'beat' hit you in the face." Gabby gasped in that offended girl way and with that she turned and left. And Jeff made one final comment under his breath or at least he thought it was under his breath. "Yes, please go slut around somewhere else." Gabby stopped dead in her tracks and turned back "what was that?"

"Oh did you hear that? I'm _sooo_ _sorry_." Jeff said his words covered in sarcasm. "You better step off." Gabby was about to slap Jeff. "and you be-" I took this moment to step in "hey Jeff look Sally's coming down!" Jeff turned to the slide and like someone flipped a switch his mood changed and he cheered on Sally as she came down the slide he walked over and pulled her out of the water holding her on his hip. "Come on Damien I think you promised a certain little girl some cotton candy." He grabbed my hand and dragged me along, away from Gabby thankfully.


End file.
